


I'll keep you safe

by Fandomgirl_DC_M_SPN_DW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Felicity Is Dead, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Laurel Lance is Alive, Laurvier, M/M, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Thea, Surprise Ending, Very very very sad, past olicity, slightly AU, thearoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl_DC_M_SPN_DW/pseuds/Fandomgirl_DC_M_SPN_DW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Queen has been missing for 9 months until Oliver gets a phone call saying they found her. When he arrives at the hospital he gets a big surprise and the team has a new little recruit. Thea must adapt to her new life and who she lost.</p>
<p>*Felicity died in the shooting but she's not in the grave...*<br/>Sorry my summary suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello are you Oliver Queen? I'm calling about Thea Queen

"Hello" Oliver said walking out of the Arrow cave. ''Are you Oliver Queen. I'm calling about Thea Queen." A calm gentle voice responded to Oliver. ''WHERE. IS. SHE." Oliver almost screamed into his phone. "Please clam down Mr. Queen. I'm nurse Flagg at Star city general hospital and she was administrated a few hours. They are being treated now." Nurse Flagg said to Oliver as he thanked her and hung up the phone. 

"What is it Oliver ?" Diggle fast approaching Oliver he was staring straight down at his phone." That was the hospital... They have Thea and she is alive." Oliver stopped staring at his phone and looked up at Diggle "That great Oliver...what wrong man." Diggle said as he could see the guilt cloud was rolling over to Oliver. "she has been gone for 9 months. What...what do I do?" Oliver asked to Diggle while getting into Diggle's car. "Your...Were be there for her." Diggle said starting to drive towards the hospital.  
• • •  
• • •  
• • •

Oliver and Diggle hurried into the hospital. Oliver ran up to the front desk. "I'm here for Thea Queen" Oliver asked the administrator at the front desk" You must be Oliver Queen, I am Michelle Flagg." A short Italian women said with a slight smile and gave a little wave. " I can show you where Thea is but we need to talk first." Michelle said starting to led them down the hall.

A few minutes later they reach room 183. "She has some minor internal damage and there is evidence of rape and the child..."Michelle was going over her results when over jumped in " Wait you said child? Thea had a kid?" Diggle said sounding sightly confuse. "What about the internal damage" Oliver said trying to process everything she was saying " All the damage was sustained to the uterus. They made sure that she can never have a another child." Michelle said trying not to look Oliver in the eye."You can see her just be careful. She was very scared when she can in so we had to sedate her but we didn't restraint her"Michelle said opening the door to her room "I'll wait for laurel. You go see your sister" Diggle said as Oliver walked into the room. "If you come to knock me out again hit me with your ..." Thea said turning over towards the door to threaten the nurse."Ollie, its you...it's really you." Thea said trying to get up but Oliver made her say in her hospital bed."What is this I hear that I'm a uncle?"Oliver said looking over Thea to she a little figure on her other-side of her bed."This is your niece Ruby Felicity Queen" Thea said reaching over and picking up Ruby "Where Roy? I want him to met his daughter." Thea said as there was a slight knock at the door. "Hi Thea, who is this." Laurel said walking in with Diggle. "Where is Roy?" Thea said as the room fell silent."Thea,...a few months after you when missing we went on a mission. Roy went with us and did not make it back. I am so sorry Thea ...he's gone." Oliver said looking at Thea who was stunned by what he said "No. He can't be dead..."Thea said as she started to cry "I'm sorry baby girl" Thea pull Ruby up to her shoulder and cry. Laurel walked over to Thea and hugged both of them "Roy is ruby's father?" Laurel mouthed too Oliver and he nodded in response. "So sorry Thea." Laurel said as everyone surrounded Thea and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had the other part going but it was giving me problems so I deleted it and wrote it differently.


	2. Homecoming: Part One

Oliver walked into the hospital room "Thea, they say that you can go home today" Oliver said as Thea was staring off "I'll go sign you out then will take you back to the apartment..."Oliver said walking closer when Thea snapped "NO,I'm not going back. Don't make me...he'll find me..." Thea yelled and started to thrash around the bed. The nurse ran in as soon Thea started to scream. "Please calm down. Hey. Hey. It's me, Doctor Pierce . Thea, you're safe." Nurse Jackson said as Thea started to calm down "I-I c-can't...he'll...he'll c-come back..."Thea slurred together while falling back into her bed." What happened to her?"Oliver said walking over to her side."I gave her a sedative before telling you she can leave. It was just a precaution.” Doctor Pierce said fixing her bed and checking her IV. “She’ll wake up in a few hours. Why was she upset about going home” She looked at Oliver at the same time she was looking at her chart. “That's where her and her boyfriend,Roy Harper, lived.” Oliver said reaching out and grabbed her hand. “Roy Harper, he sounds familiar...wait he was one of the vigilantes" Doctor Pierce said then looked up at oliver realizing who he is “Your the Green Arrow and is Thea one too” Doctor Pierce squealed which alerted Oliver. “ Margo, you have to keep it a secret. Ok? This happen when too many people knows. The team gets hurt, my family gets hurt” He said as Ruby started to fuss. “What do I do?” Oliver said walking over to Ruby who was crying her lungs off. “Your her uncle figure it out. I’m being paged you can sign her out when she wakes up.’’ Margo said then left the room. “Hey hey Ruby, what's wrong? Are you hungry?” Oliver said walking over to the refrigerator and giving her the bottle. “You're doing it wrong. Give me her” A voice said behind him and turned to see Diggle and Laurel at the door. “How am I doing it wrong”Oliver looked Diggle then handing Ruby over to him. “Is Thea still sleeping?”Laurel walked over to the sleeping Thea. “Can you set up a area for Thea and Ruby back at the base” Oliver said watching Diggle feed Ruby. “I thought we were going to take her home?” Laurel said grabbing her hand and gently pushing few hairs out of her face. “We are talking her home” Oliver said explain everything that happened to Thea.

*****  
*****  
*****  
“Okay, how does it look?”Diggle said showing a cot with a heavy blanket and the crib. “Lyla doesn't let you decorate.” She said as she brought down in the last box “It's not that bad” Diggle said grabbing the box from Laurel .”We can't freak her out. Oliver said she freaked out about going to her apartment we don’t want to upset her if it includes Ruby. She won't let any of us hold Ruby. Send the word to barry no pop-in visits” Laurel said fixing what Diggle messed up. “That was Felicity's things, I don’t know the number” Laurel stopped and they both looked at each other. “Thea does not know and we won’t tell her...not yet at least...wait till she is stable then we tell her.” Laurel said tearing up “she lost two people and is a single mom now she will need us most of all.” Diggle added opening the box “More sheets?” Diggle said pulling out the baby blue sheets “Lyla gave me these. She said to take then went I told her you were setting up.” Laurel Chuckled as Diggle made a serious face “I'm not that bad.” Diggle protested giving the two edges to Laurel. “Johnny, why do you think someone else picked out your outfit.” Lyla said making Laurel laugh and Diggle frowned. “She is coming home?”Lyla asked giving Diggle a box and a kiss “Another box?” Diggle said complaining “Yes, it's all clothes for Thea’s girl” Diggle put the box next to the crib “Thea’s coming home today and Ruby. Ruby Felicity Queen” Laurel said looked at the clothes while Lyla gave a small sad smile “Does she know?”Lyla asked helping Laurel look threw the clothes “No” Laurel said as the ladies went through the box of clothes. 

*****  
*****  
*****  
“You ready speedy?” Oliver asked Thea as she was picking up Ruby. “Let's go” Thea said as Doctor Pierce came in with a wheel chair. “Everyone ready to go” Doctor Pierce asked then Thea sat down in the chair. “I want to take her home,Ollie.”Thea asked Oliver as they left the room. They continued down the hall without a word. When the door opened and big flashes came on “Thea Queen. Thea Queen. What happened while you were kidnapped? Is it your kidnappers baby?” A mod of news casters yelled at Thea. Thea got up and ran inside the hospital. “Thea. Wait come back.” Oliver called to her as she ran with Ruby. Oliver ran around the hospital a few time before finding her. She was in a little side room holding ruby close to her chest. “Thea are you okay?” Oliver asked thea who had tears pouring down her face “They want me to go back. I don’t want to go back, Ollie” Thea begged Oliver as she started to shake out of her skin. “You don’t have to go back. I promise you never have to go back.” Oliver said getting to his sister's level. “Promise?” Thea asked him when he hugged her. “Promise.” He said pulling back from their hug “Let’s go Thea” Oliver said help Thea stand up with Ruby. They walked out of the side room and down the hall to the front desk. “Are you okay Thea?” Doctor Pierce asked her and she nodded in response “They left you can go now.” Margo said when Diggle walked through the door “Ready?” Diggle asked them “Yes come on Thea, let's go home” Oliver said as they started to walk out of the hospital “Oliver can I talk to you?” Margo asked Oliver stopping Thea at the door “Sure, I’ll met you in the car”Oliver said as Thea’s stomach dropped “It’s okay Thea wait in the car. I’ll be right there.” Oliver said as Thea forced herself out the door. “What was that about?” Margo said looking at her chart “It’s my fault. If I knew she was pregnant. I would have not have let her leave that night and I wouldn’t have let Roy go on that mission…” Oliver said sounding stressed out “What was it you wanted to talk about?” Oliver asked Michelle who was reading a chart “This is about Thea, she may have some aftereffects. She may be fearful, have anxiety, being overcautious, or PDST . There is some medicine I must give you for her.” Margo said picking up an orange bottle from her pocket “This is an antibiotic for her cut. She takes these twice a day.” She said handing the bottle to Oliver “This is a sedative. Its incase she has trouble sleeping or if your worried she might have an episode.” She said giving him the second bottle from her lab coat. “ Where is the cut at ?” Oliver asked her when her face turn sad “It was most of her uterus was cut up.” She said when Oliver face was confused “What does that mean” Oliver asked her “It means that Thea will not have another child” She said as Oliver started at the bottles. “Thank you Doctor Pierce… Margo and thank Nurse Jackson for me.” Oliver said shaking her hand and walking out the door. He walks out to the car and gets into the front seat. He looks back to see Thea asleep next to Ruby. “What do we do now Oliver?” Diggle whispered trying not to wake Ruby or Thea. “We take them home then we hunt down this son of a bitch” Oliver said as Diggle drove them home. The hunt has just begun… 

 

To be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the the office and opened the hidden elevator door. They all got into the the elevator without a word from any of them. “You okay Thea?” Oliver asked her as she was hold Ruby a little closer to herself. She looked like she was going to cry but he couldn’t tell. “Yes, I’m fine.” She said as the door opened to the elevator. it opened to she Lyla, Sara, and Laurel standing in the middle of platform. “Hey Thea, are you okay.” Lyla asked as Thea walked towards them “I’m tired. Can I sleep?” Thea asked as Lyla stared at her “You can always sleep Thea. Come, i’ll show you your bed.” Lyla told her as she walked over to the area they set up for her. They walked over and Thea put Ruby in the crib.She fell asleep as soon as she laid down on the cot.   
“What happened to her?” Lyla asked looked back at Thea. “I don’t know what happened but we are going to kill that son of a bitch.” Laurel could tell by how Oliver said it he was keeping something “What is it Oliver? You not telling us something.” Laurel asked looking him in the eye. “When the doctor wanted to tell me something about Thea. She told me that there was damage to her uterus.” Oliver said when everyone gave him a confused look. “Okay...what does that mean?” Laurel got closer to Oliver as she asked him. “It… it means that Thea can never have another child because of the sick son of a bitch” Oliver said as Laurel hugged him. “Oh my god…” Lyla said as John pulled her and Sara into his chest. 

Quentin Lance walked in a blazing “What is this I hear about Thea-” he asked he saw the crib. “What the hell-” He asked Oliver but there was screaming “Please stop! Don’t touch her! Stop!” Thea screamed thrashing around. “Thea wake up...wake up.” Oliver tried to wake her up carefully.“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! Please!” Thea screamed pushing Oliver's arms away from her. “Thea, it's me Laurel. Your safe. You're in the Arrow cave with Lyla, Diggle, My dad, and Oliver. You're okay. Ruby is okay.” Laurel says sitting on her bed as Thea finally realized she was safe.Thea falls into Laurel’s arms bursting into tears “I was back there and he… he was...he was going to…” Thea said crying into Laurel’s shoulder as Laurel comfort her “Why is she so sad?” Sara asked her mother who was starting to tear up by the scene “What's wrong?” Sara asked getting closer to the crying on the bed. “Why you sad Thea?” Sara ask climbing on the cot. Thea flinched when Sara hugged her. “I didn't mean to scare you” Sara said sad almost crying. “Sara... come here baby. Its adult issues that's all.” Lyla said as Sara ran over to her mother. Thea continued to cry until she fell asleep.

***********  
***********  
***********  
***********  
***********  
“She went threw nine months of hell and came out of it with Ruby I got one question… who’s the Ruby’s father” Lance asked as silence fell in the room. “Roy. Ruby’s father is Roy.” Oliver told Lance while looking Thea who was asleep again. “Does she now about him or Felicity.” Lance asked Oliver who was starting to look upset Thea “She knows about Roy but she doesn’t know about Felicity. I haven’t found a way yet to tell her about Felicity.” Oliver said as Lance nodded in response “For once you actually make sense. Just be careful about how long you keep this a secret.” Lance said then walked away to Laurel. Oliver stood there thinking about what to do. He away wants to keep her safe but how can he keep her safe from something he does not know about. Thea is scare of about every man that come in close range of her and has a good reason to be. “Oliver why don’t you go rest,I can watch them.”Laurel suggested to Oliver knowing he would say no. She was surprised by his answer “I go get us something to eat. Did Diggle, Lyla and Sara leave?” Oliver asked her get his jacket and keys “uh, yeah they left a few minutes ago. Sara fell asleep and Lyla was starting to get tried. He said he would be back after he gets them settled.” Laurel said as Oliver walked out and her dad did the same a few minutes later. Laurel sat in the chair and fell swiftly asleep 

*************  
*************  
*************   
*************  
*************  
Laurel woke up to the sound of Ruby crying. She was about to get up and see what was wrong when she saw Thea get up. She slowly walking over to the cribs with one hand on her stomach. “Hey babygirl, it your mommy. Your daddy… he’s… he’ll come back for us… He always comes back…” Thea said breaking down over Ruby's crib. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. I tried to protect us but I… I couldn't. I tried to hope someone would come for us… but they didn’t. Then he did this to me. It's my fault… I couldn't take care of you…” Thea cried as Laurel careful touched her shoulder. “It’s all my fault Laurel… it’s all my fault...I couldn’t keep us safe. He knew everything about us... who we are and I knew him…” Thea said as turned and Laurel hugged her. “It’s not your fault Thea. It’s not your fault okay. It’s not your fault… It’s not your fault.” Laurel was confronting Thea as Oliver walked in. “Thea, what’s wrong?” Oliver said putting the bag from Big Belly Burger on the desk “It’s all my fault… it’s all my fault Ollie… It’s all my fault…” Thea cried when Oliver pulled her into him “Did you tell him anything because it okay?”Oliver asked Thea as she continued to cry. “No, because already knows about us.” Thea said crying once again as Oliver looked at Laurel shocked “It’s okay speedy. You're okay now...you're safe” Oliver said as Thea stopped crying “Where’s Felicity? I haven’t seen her yet.” Thea asked as she pulled away from Oliver “She is in Central City with Barry” Oliver lied to her as Thea went to the crib. She checked on Ruby to see what was wrong. She was being fussy and wanted to be held. “Don’t worry Ruby, I’ll keep you safe.” Thea started to sing a song that her mom song to her when she would cry.

End of the chapter


End file.
